Mouth is The Gate of Misfortune
by Ryutarou Haru
Summary: Touya punished Syaoran because of his arrogant attitude. Oneshoot. TouyaxSyaoran. Yaoi. Lemon inside. Please enjoy!


**Disclaimer : I own nothing!**

**Enjoy the fic~~~**

* * *

><p>Syaoran came to Touya's house to study together with his sister, Sakura. Unfortunately, Sakura still hadn't come back from Tomoyo's house, so Syaoran decided to wait at there with Touya who was sitting opposite of him, reading a book. Touya and him didn't have a good relationship since the first time they'd met. So, while he was waiting for Sakura, the air between them became so stiff.<p>

That little boy had a secret crush toward Touya, but his mind went blank whenever Touya was around him. Because he was too nervous, all words that came from his mouth always made their relationship worse than before. He didn't mean to say impolite things but he couldn't control it. So, today, when he tried to open conversation to break the ice, as usual, only bad things that escaped from his mouth.

"I think you'll get more wrinkle if you never smile." that boy said.

Touya eyes twitched. His eyes left his book and glared at that boy. "What do you mean, shorty brat?"

"Damn! It's happen again!" Syaoran thought.

"_Why you are so overprotective about Sakura? Are you sister complex or something? It's disgusting!"_

"_Why you don't have any girlfriend? Are you gay? Weird..."_

"_Can you stop looking at me like that? That's annoying!"_

Those questions above just a little part of words that ever came from that little boy's mouth. There was still more and more annoying questions and statements which ever came from him. His arrogant attitude and expression made it much much worse for Touya. All of these things pissed Touya off. He couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't care if that boy was Sakura's boyfriend or not. He should punish him.

"My name is not 'shorty brat'! My name is Li Syaoran." He grinned, "Or you are too old enough to forget anything easily?"

Touya stood up and walked closer to Syaoran and pulled Syaoran's cheeks. "I think I should teach you some manner now..." His lips curled into mischievous smile. He grabbed Syaoran left hand and dragged him upstairs, into his room. He threw Syaoran into his bed and positioned himself on top of that little boy.

Syaoran expression changed. He tried to escaped from Touya, but the tight grip on both of his hands didn't let up. When he moved, Touya would move, too, and when he didn't move, Touya's body pressed closer to his. He gulped at the lust in Touya's eyes. He liked Touya, but he didn't like to be taken or treated like this.

Touya pressed his lips against Syaoran's lips. When they broke their kiss, Syaoran parted his lips to caught some air, but then Touya slipped his tongue between that little brown haired boy's lips. He moaned into Touya's mouth as the foreign tongue teased and touched his own.

"Ki- Ki- Kinomoto... Y-You just slipped me the tongue..." Syaoran breathed heavily when their lips parted once again.

Touya looked at Syaoran's face with amusement, and then he kissed the boy beneath him again and again. "Call me Touya..." He whispered. His hand was trailing down under that boy's shirt while the other one was throwing off that boy's pants. He unbuttoned Syaoran's shirt and then played with that boy's nipples, rubbing, pinching, and sucking it with his tongue and fingers.

A tiny shivers raced through Syaoran like a fever, and hot, melting desired welled up inside his body. He felt both his sense of danger and attractiveness at once. The temperature in the room seemed to rise. He was overtaken by pure sensation.

The younger one got goosebumps at the feeling of Touya's hands on his member. "Wha- what are you touching?" He blushed.

Touya's eyes were fixed piercingly on him while he was moving his hands up and down on Syaoran's throbbing member. "You know what I'm touching." He smirked.

Syaoran lost himself to his hoarse voice. A strangled cry escaped his mouth as the strange sensation engulfed him. "Ahhh... Noo... Mmmhhh...Mmmmhhhh..."

A moment later, Syaoran splurted his semen into Touya's hand. His chest barely moved up and down, breathing heavily. He blushed very hard like a tomato. He gasped when he saw Touya licked his sperm that was on his hand.

"Y-y-you..." Syaoran's eyes widened in disbelieve.

Touya smiled mischievously and then he pressed his lips against that little brunette once again. Syaoran didn't realize that Touya inserted a finger into the little one's entrance until he inserted another finger and began scissoring inside him.

Syaoran grabbed Touya's shoulder and tears were rolling from the corner of his eyes. Touya patted Syaoran's head and licked his tears, whispering a word 'sorry' in that brunette's ear huskily. Syaoran body tensed when Touya inserted the third finger inside him. He moved at the slow pace, but when he saw the changes on the face of the boy beneath him, he started to move faster. Few moment later, Touya pulled out his finger and Syaoran felt something greater was entering him.

Syaoran screamed and shouted Touya's name. Touyo looked down at the little one's face whispered, "Don't worry, the pain won't take too long."

Touya tried his best to hit that sweet spot inside Syaoran. Like what Touya said, now Syaoran was screamed in the pleasure. Their mind went blank, carving for each other needs. They felt that they almost reached their climaxes. After the last hard and deep thrust from Touya, they came together and Touya pulled out his member from Syaoran's ass.

They both panted in exhaustion. Syaoran rested his head on Touya's chest and Touya's hand was caressing Syaoran with embrace.

"If you still keep your arrogant attitude, I'll punish you again." Touya said to that boy.

"If it's your punishment, I think I'll keep my arrogant attitude for sure." Syaoran grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for my bad grammar T.T I take all compliment and flame~<strong>

**R&R please m(_ _)m...**


End file.
